Gogo is the 1 you need
by OfficialMariaK
Summary: Tadashi told Hiro he would get Baymax to teach him about love. He didn't think it wold be this way. Besides, it was no where near a lesson to be learnt. Sucky summary. Hirogo with hints of Honeydashi because i cant help it. One-shot based on a quote I found on the internet.


I add this to all my stories: English is not my native language. Please enjoy, review, favorite, and eve follow if you want to ;)

"Alright. The suits are ready. I'll show them to the gang after school today" Hiro says, to absolutely no one

He places each outfit into their corresponding glass tubes. He thought it would be a good idea to keep the suits in place rather than just throwing them randomly in the basement (I don't know where they keep them but bear with me)

He checked his watch.

"No way!" he mutters. He'd spent 30 minutes down there when he promised himself to work on the suits for 20. Now he had about 10 to get to SFIT

He shuts off his computer and any other machine he was working on. Hiro grabbed his jacket and book bag and raced out the door, shutting off the lights and door in the progress

"Come on, knucklehead, or else we'll be late" Tadashi shouts, grabbing his own school bag and Baymax. In his red case, of course.

Tadashi rode his motorcycle out of the garage. He threw a helmet in his brother's direction. Hiro successfully catch it and place it on my head, buckling it up

"It's a miracle it stays on your head despite the mess of hair you have" Tadashi says, chuckling

I punch his arm playfully and climb on behind him. I encircle my arms around him.

"Hang on tight, little bro" he says

Our small ride to SFIT started

~SFIT~

Tadashi greeted Honey Lemon with a peck on the lips

The sight made Hiro wrinkle his nose.

"You guys make me sick" he says.

The couple laughs

"You just don't understand relationships, Hiro. You'll get it soon enough and can try it out with you know who" Tadashi says

"Aww" Honey cooed

Hiro blushed. He knew exactly whom they were talking about.

"I don't even know why Im still here" Hiro muttered, trying to hide his red face.

"Because you love us" Tadashi replies, smirking.

"I should get Baymax to teach you something about love" he continues.

Hiro rolled his eyes with a playful smile.

With a wave, he went to his own little lab to work on his small yet powerful bot.

He still went bot fighting once in a while. No surprise there. Of course, Tadashi would always prevent him but Hiro always found a way around his brother.

He pulled open on of his drawers where the teen bot fighter held his blueprints for his inventions.

He took out all the necessary tools and continues working on his bot.

"I haven't even thought of a name for the little guy" Hiro muttered to himself

Microbot? Nah. I already used that

Destroyer? Too cliché

Crusher? Same

Hirobot? Ok no

Voldemort? Ok just what the heck am I thinking?

Ugh, I can't even come up with a good name

He observed the bot a bit closer. It was still unfinished and needed some work but it was never to late to brainstorm ideas

"Hello, Hiro"

Hiro snapped up. Baymax was standing there in his doorway, Hiro waves and continues to work on…the bot

"Ugh what to name it?" he thought

"What are you up to?"

Hiro looked up a bit confused. He never knew the robot could start up conversations.

"Uh, nothing much, buddy. Just creating another bot"

"You seem to be struggling. What is the problem?"

"I just can't come up with a good name for it. Its nothing serious"

Baymax walked over to where he was and took a look at the bot.

"Do you like it, buddy?" Hiro asked, smiling at the curious robot

Baymax blinked and nodded.

"It seems interesting"

"Thanks, Baymax. Its not yet finished, though" Hiro says with a shrug

"What does it do?"

'Oh nothing. Just destroy other bots' Hiro thought to himself

"I don't quit kno-"

"Hiro!"

Gogo walked in. She looked a bit aggravated.

"Yes, Gogo?" Hiro replies

Gogo pops her gum before replying

"I need you to help me out with my bike. There's something wrong with it. It's slower than usual and getting on my last nerve"

Hiro chuckles

"What doesn't get on your nerve, Gogo?" Hiro asks with a smirk

Gogo scowls. Before he knew it, Gogo grabbed him by the collar of his sweater.

However, due to the 2 year growth, he was past her height and about an inch taller. Therefore, she could pick him off his feet like she used to when he messed with her

"Wanna say that again, nerd?" Gogo muttered

Hiro blushed and noticed the small distance between them. She was so close!

Hiro tried hard to hid his nerves and laughed at her response

"Fist of all, 'wanna' is not a word and it was a question, not a response. Besides, Gogo, you're a nerd, too"

She let go of his collar

"You're an idiot"

"But he is your idiot" Baymax interrupts

At this point, Hiro wanted the ground to swallow him whole. His face was on fire

"What was that, Baymax?" Gogo asked, turning to the robot

Baymax was about to respond until Hiro cut him off

"He didn't say anything!" Hiro exclaimed, running over to the robot and gave him a push towards the door. Sadly, the robot wouldn't budge and showed no sign of moving

Gogo couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing. She clutched her stomach. The scene was pure gold

"Did he just ask me if you were my idiot?" Gogo asked between laughs

"He didn't mean it" Hiro shouts, still trying to push the big robot out the door

"I have scanned you. You seemed to be embarrassed and nervous" Baymax says ( I don't know what else to say)

"You think?!" Hiro exclaims

"On a scale of 1 to 10-"

"I'm a zero, Baymax" Hiro says impatiently

"You are a 9 and Gogo is the 1 you need"

It seemed like time stopped. Hiro stopped pushed and stared at Baymax with wide eyes

"Awkward" he heard Gogo mutter. He stared at the robot in awe

"Baymax, when did you learn pick up lines?"

Before the robot could respond, he felt arms encircle him from behind

"Am I really that 1?" Gogo whispered

Hiro hesitated

"I-uh-um-I-I-g-guess" he breathed

Gogo nuzzled his neck, making Hiro tense

Then, she pecked his cheek

"Yours and Gogo's hormonal levels are increasing" Baymax interrupted

"Baymax! Stop scanning, will ya?" he exclaimed

Huh. He's been trying to make things clear for a while with so much exclaiming

Gogo chuckled

"My job is done here. I shall inform Tadashi" Baymax says, turning around

Hiro jaws dropped and grabbed Baymax's arm.

"Tadashi planned this?!"

"Certainly" Baymax replies.

"Im gonna kill him" Hiro muttered

"Aww does it have to be now?" Gogo purred

Gogo hugged Hiro tightly and rubbed her head against his back

"Or it can wait" Hiro squeaked

They stayed like that for a while...until Hiro himself ruined the moment

"Megabot!"

Gogo raised an eyebrow and looked at him with pure confusion

"What?"

Hiro laughs with joy

"That's what I'm going to call my robot"

Gogo rolls her eyes with a smile 


End file.
